WitchxHunter - Her One His Only Left4Dead
by IAmMiloMochi
Summary: Her One His Only. A young girl name Flora in love with a boy named Flynn. Flynn had a girlfriend. Flora was heartbroken. Emma, Flynn's girlfriend, was being a bully to Flora. Flynn... He had enough. He finally noticed Flora... Falling in love with her. They will both be together for as long as they can. Even when they have been infected by a virus.
1. Prologue

It was a cold day in November and Flynn watched sadly as Flora sat all alone at the bench, crying. He could hear her weep and he could see her shiver. He noticed the cold wind. He sighed, wanting to help her out. Flynn looked around making sure his [soon-to-be-ex] girlfriend is not around before walking over to Flora. No sight of Emma, his girlfriend, and Flynn walks over to Flora. As he got closer, he could hear Flora mumbling, sadly. He didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

"Hm...?" Flora sniffled as she looked back. She gasped a little, seeing that it's him. She blushed, looking away, standing up, about to walk away.

Flynn blinked, "W-Wait!" He ran up to her, grabbing her wrist. He blushed but he didn't let go. Flora glanced up at him, bringing her hand close to her eyes as she wipe her tears, waiting for Flynn to saying something.

Flynn looked at Flora's eyes, noticing how beautiful they are. How beautiful she is. He wanted to say that aloud to her, but he wouldn't dare. Flora tried so hard not to cry again, but she looked down at their hands. She knew that he will eventually leave her again, but Flynn didn't. He didn't know what else to say and he sighed. He pulled her into a hug, surprising Flora. Flora tried to push him away, but Flynn didn't let go.

"Don't... Please. Just... Let me..." Flynn said, biting his lip, placing his chin on Flora's head. She blushed, letting him hugged her. It felt nice and she didn't want him to let go. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on his chest. Flynn felt himself smile as he hugged her tightly. Flora smiled, feeling happy.

After staying there, hugging each other for a while, Flynn looked down at Flora and she looked up at him. They both blushed at the sight of seeing each other. Flynn smiled, embarrassed. Flora giggled, smiling back with her eyes closed.

They went to sit on the bench, Flynn still having his arms around her. He noticed her shivering again, so he unzipped his jacket and have one side of his jacket around her. He hugged her closely as if she was about to be taken away. He didn't want that.

Both of their hearts beating fast and they both still have their smiles in their faces. They felt warm and comfy.

Flynn suddenly remembered about Emma, looking back, hoping she's not around. Flora noticed him looking around,

"W-What's wrong...?" She says softly. Flynn looked back at Flora, smiling but chuckled nervously.

"It's nothing... I was just..."

Flora looked down, knowing why he's acting this way, "It's okay... You don't have be with me..." She couldn't look up at him.

Flynn shook his head, "Flora, I would give up everything so that I can be with you. I rather be with you than Emma..." He said softly to her, blushing. Flora smiled sadly, blushing as well. She could feel the tears about to form, but she wasn't sure whether or not, he's lying. But Flora knew Flynn, she has been learning a lot about him and observing him, wondering what kind of person he is. Flynn is like Flora. He's kind, he always help people. He cares a lot. He's just... Everything Flora is. That's why she fell in love with him. Maybe he's not lying after all.

Flynn looked at her, wiping the tears that fell. He placed his hands on Flora's cheeks and he leaned in closer to her face. Flora blushed brightly, feeling like she knows what he's planning on doing, and lets him. She slowly closed her eyes. Flynn finally saw the chance and is being close to kissing her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" They were interrupted.

_Shit. _Flynn thought as he looked, seeing that there's Emma just standing there, a few feet away from them. Her face, bright red with anger.

Flora gasped as she looked at Emma. She felt afraid, having her arms around Flynn's chest. Flynn looked down at Flora, he didn't want to leave her, so he has to reason with Emma.

"Emma. I-" Emma interrupted him.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT?! YOU SLUT!" Flora felt hurt as she felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

Flynn saw how hurt Flora is, and felt really guilty. He took off his jacket, placing it over Flora. It's time he talk to Emma about what he thinks.

"Emma! Don't ever say that to Flora! She's not a bitch and is not a slut either. You... You are!" He shut his mouth, feeling like it's too much.

Emma suddenly burst. She charged at Flora, growling angrily. Flora's eyes widen with fear as she moved away from Emma's reach.

"F-Flora!" Flynn yelled, grabbing Flora's arm, pulling her behind him.

Emma glared at them, taking out a small knife from her pocket and aimed for Flora. Flynn turned around, facing Flora. He hugged her, protecting her. Emma didn't stopped and stabbed Flynn's side, letting go of the knife. Luckily it wasn't too deep. Flynn yell out in pain. Flora's eyes widen.

"Flynn!" She screamed, moving her hand over to where he was stabbed. "No, no, no, no!" Flynn grabbed at where the knife stabbed him, yanking it out. He struggled to stand. Flora helped him, crying. Flynn collapsed to his knees, Flora went down to her knees as well. She hugged him tightly, scared for his life. Flynn half smiled, "I-I'm okay." Flora looked at Emma. She noticed something different about her.

Emma made an insane grin, she has tears falling down her cheeks. Her body switches... It's just something a normal human wouldn't act normally.

Flora stared at her, horrified. She helped Flynn up. Flynn looked behind him, seeing Emma. His eyes widen at how she reacted. He felt like something is wrong.

"Flora... Run." He looked at Flora. She looked at him as her tears fell.

"B-But, Flynn! What about you two?" She said.

Flynn grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes, bringing himself to her ear. He whispered, "Run."

Flora felt pain in her heart as they both looked at each other, nodding.

She tip-toed to give him a quick kiss, then she turned around, keeping in the tears as she ran further away from them.

Flynn smiled sadly, touching his lips. He froze when he heard Emma growling. He turned his head to look at Emma. Her skin pale and her eyes glowing bright yellow. He looked at her with terror.

"Emma... What has gotten into you!?" He said, but he gasped when he noticed something on her neck. A bite mark, her hair just barely covering it. "Emma!? Wha-"

Emma... Or what's left of her... running towards Flynn at full speed. He quickly grab hold of the knife and charged at her.

Flora can barely run, since she has been running for 10 minutes straight. She decided to rest against the wall of the building. She panted and wheezed, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't take it anymore and cried. She looked around, hoping to find Flynn... She couldn't find him.

"Flynn..." She said, sobbing. She removed his jacket and looked down at it. The tears fall on the jacket, and she bring it close to her. She could hear her voice break into a sob as she cried for Flynn.

She stood, hugging Flynn's jacket. She walked, sobbing into Flynn's jacket.

She limped walking, feeling extremely tired, but she wants to move on. She looked around, realizing how quiet and empty the city she is in. She wondered what happened. She sees cars that crashed into each other and fruits spilled over from it's basket. The people were becoming even more visible. The people she saw... They each have bite marks and guts is just all over the place. She stare at them in horror. She cried harder and couldn't stop crying. She wiped the tears with Flynn's jacket. She looked up from the jacket. She put the jacket out, deciding that she would find Flynn and hoped that he's okay.

Flora wished that she was strong enough to fight Emma, but she knows that she's not the kind of person who would pick a fight with someone. She sighed.

Few hours of not seeing a living creature, she sat back down on the sidewalk, sniffling.

"Flynn... I missed you... Where are you...?" She whispered.

Suddenly she heard grunting and moaning sounds. She turned her head to see a group of people just walking and limping out of some building, all bloody and bruised up. Her eyes widen, when she saw one of them eating the guts of another human being. She stood and started backing up away from them. They're not normal anymore...

She stepped into a piece of glass, but it wasn't loud enough to grab the attention of over 20 people. She sighed in relief. Suddenly someone sneaked up on her, grabbing her wrist. She was about to scream, but the person covered her mouth.

She turned her head, seeing that it's Flynn. Her eyes soften, as she hugged him. Flynn hugged her back. He felt pain on his side, but he didn't tell Flora about it. He was afraid that Flora would freak out. Then he wondered if Flora must of figured out about what happened to those people.

He didn't think that it was possible for people to be infected and turn into zombies. He saw how many people there are with bite marks and how they acted. He remembered how Emma was.

"F-Flynn... I thought..." Flora looked up at Flynn, having her eyes sadden.

Flynn made a painful look on his face. She knew something happened back there. "Flynn... What happened...?"

"D-Don't worry... It's nothing..." He half smiled. "It's just my side... Luckily it wasn't too deep."

"Let me see..." Flora placed her hand on his side carefully, lifting his shirt. She saw how the cut looked and her eyes sadden.

Flynn hugged her. "It's nothing. Come on... Let's head somewhere to safety..." He wondered how long he's going to survived. But since he has this wound... It felt like it's infected. He hoped only for Flora's safety. If anything happens to him... Then it's best for Flora to be the one who survives... 


	2. Chapter 1

It is midnight. A hunter is crouching and sitting on his legs, grabbing the meat off the bones from his meal and eating it. His sharp teeth bites into the bone, snapping it in half. He made a statisfing growl, feeling a bit full... But he didn't seem to be full because he's always hungry. He doesn't know why but it's just part of him wanting to eat more and more.

After finishing his meal, the hunter stood, licking the rest of the remain blood from his fingers. At the corner of his eye, he could see someone sitting just across the other side of the street in an empty, dark alleyway. He thinks that it's another survivor and he made a smirk.

He crouched down and climbed up the walls. His sharp claws digging into the hard bricks of the side of the building. As he went up on top, his friend, Smokey who is a smoker, was watching up above. Hunter tilt his head, crawling towards Smokey and looked over at where he is looking. Then he realized he is looking at the same person.

Hunter growled. "Mine." Smokey gagged and coughed, looking at Hunter, rolling his eyes.

"Not... Survivor..." Smokey said. The two can only speak a few words but not in a sentence, but they both can understand each other.

Hunter tilt his head, making a low growl. He looked over at the person who is just sitting there. Then he heard it. The cries and weeps from the person. He took a closer look, crawling over the edge of the roof of the building and got a good look at who the person is.

A Witch... He seen a lot of witches during his time being a special infected. He wondered why witches cried. It's probably because something happen before they become infected. He doesn't even understand. He sighed with a growl. He decided to get over and wonder what's up.

As he was about to jump off the egde, Smokey stopped him. "What... Doing...?"

"Going. There." Hunter said bluntly. Smokey's eyes widen as he shook his head.

"Witch... Claws." Smokey said to him, pointing at his fingers. Hunter looked over at the Witch. He forgot about the witch's claws. They're quite long and sharp. Even the slightest poke can make a cut.

Hunter sighed, looking back at the witch. He turned around, sitting criss-cross. He listened to the Witch's cries and weeps. He wanted to go over there. He left like there's something about the witch.

Smokey looked at Hunter. He coughed, "I... Go. Leave Witch. Forget. Bye..." Hunter looked back at Smokey as Smokey walked back to their base.

"Bye... Later..." Hunter turned around, and just sat still, staring at the Witch. He wondered what happen if he... No. Hunter shook his head. He decided to come back later. He went on his knees, crawling, looking back at her. He grunted, walking back to his base but keeps looking back.

~At the base~

Hunter sat at his window sill, looking out at from the building where they set their base. All he can ever think of is the witch. He felt like he knows her. Not during his infected life, but back before he became one of the infected. He crossed his arms.

Back in their own run-down living room, Smokey is with their other friends. They knew how to speak a little, too, except the Jockey or Jock. There's Boomer or Boom, Spitter, and Tank. He's quite big, that Tank. But, they accepted him since he's quite helpful and friendly... Usually to his friends not the survivors and other infected.

They were having a short conversation about Hunter.

"Strange... Hunter..." Spitter said. Smokey nodded.

"Maybe... About... Witch." Smokey said, coughing.

"Witch... Scary?" Boom said, he was laying on the floor and now he's trying to sit up.

"No. Normal... Like us." Smokey said. "Crying. Like. Others."

Tank lean back on the wall as Jock sat on his shoulder. He made a weird giggle like with a crazy grin. Tank just stare down at the floor.

The door closed and out comes Hunter. He looked at his friends. "Going... See you..."

"Where?" Smokey asked.

"Walk."

With that, Hunter walked out of the base and jumped from roof to roof. His friends watched as he jumped farther and farther away until they couldn't see him anymore.

Smokey sighed with a slight cough mixed with a gag. Spitter walked up to him, patting his back softly. Smokey looked back at Spitter with a slight smile.

~Witch~

The young witch stood, hugging her self as she looked up seeing that it's almost dawn. She started limp-walking. She started crying again as warm-cold wet tears slide down her face. Even though she's one of the infected undead... She knew that in her heart, there's pain. She has been crying for as long as she can remember. Ever since she has been infected from the start.

She sniffled and continues walking, seeing the sunlight shining down on her. She looked ahead seeing that are the rest of the infected just standing there. She went back to crying and she wished she could feel the pain in her heart. She sighed with a small whimper. She broke into a sob as she thinks back about her past. She couldn't really remember but she remembers someone name Flynn. She knows she has some connection to someone name Flynn back where she wasn't infected. She could remember the warm feeling she had and the... Jacket. The scent of his jacket. She cried more wishing that she could remember more. But due to the fact that she's infected and it messed with her mind...

She shook her head, deciding to remember later.

~Hunter~

Hunter went back to where the Witch was. As soon as he got there, she was gone. It was early in the morning and he looked around, feeling like she wasn't that far. He sniffed from where she used to sit and follow her scent. He was lucky to be able to have a keen sense of smell that he can smell from miles and miles. Hunter picked up her scent and ran. He went on a search on finding this witch.

After minutes and minutes of running, he soon spotted the witch just wandering around. He stopped, climbing up to the wall to the roof. He went closer and closer to the witch, but then he stopped and realized... That this is not the same witch he was looking for. He growled, moving away. He decided to listen and wait for the cries of his only witch. He went quiet.

His head lifted up quickly as soon as he smelled... "Survivors." He whispered with a low growl.

He can also smell that same scent. The same witch he was looking for. He was a bit excited but he noticed that both Survivors and the witch were close together. He looked around and saw the park. He noticed the witch wandering around the tree. Then at the entrance to the park he saw 4 other survivors. He growled.

He jumped off the building and ran to the other side of the park and went up the tree, trying to get to his only witch as fast as he can.


End file.
